


Mystic Messenger- Jumin Birthday Special

by Madihatter



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Han Jumin After Ending (Mystic Messenger), Han Jumin Good Ending (Mystic Messenger), Implied Sexual Content, Married Life, Pancakes, im not brave enough yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madihatter/pseuds/Madihatter
Summary: You surprise Jumin with breakfast in bed on his birthday :)
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Mystic Messenger- Jumin Birthday Special

**Author's Note:**

> I cant write a whole mystery series about him and not say happy birthday to the man.  
> Soooooo......Happy Birthday, Jumin! 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

You are so excited. You made sure to get up extra early just to make Jumin his favorite breakfast. You put the plate of blueberry pancakes and some orange juice on the wooden tray and slowly opened the door to your bedroom.

Jumin shifted in his sleep as you approached. You began to sing in a soft and sweet voice.

“Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday Jumin~ happy birthday to you!”

Jumin sleepily sat up as you sat next to him and presented him with the tray of goodies.

“Good morning my darling.” He rubbed his eyes as he registered what was going on. “Oh. Y/n, You didn’t have to do this. I could have had the chef prepare something.”

“But I wanted to” you pouted. “I wanted to show how much you mean to me.”

He leans closer to you. “and how much do I mean to you?”

God, he looked so sexy with the messed up hair and half-smirk. You couldn’t help the heat rising within you.

_Down girl, It's only 8 a.m. Breathe._

“Oh, were the pancakes not enough? So demanding.” You chuckled as you kissed him softly a few times.

“Such a tease.” He says admiringly as you both pulled away. “still this breakfast looks amazing. Thank you, sweetie.”

He notices that you don’t have a plate. “Where is your food.”

“It’s in the kitchen. I wanted to surprise you first.” You hop off the bed and grab your own tray before snuggling next to your husband with it. He had already started eating when you got settled in.

“Y/n this is amazing! I don’t think I’ve ever had such tasty pancakes.”

“oh, you’re just saying that.” You playfully wave his praise away.

He finishes his pancakes and puts the tray on the nightstand. “No I mean it, sweetie. Your cooking always tastes the best.” He leans toward to again. “how _do_ you do it?” he says in a playful tone.

Swallowing your last bite, You set your tray to the side.

You giggle as you push his hair out of his eyes. “Well, I add a little bit of sugar, to make it sweet.”

“Mmmhmm.” He said as you place the other hand over his chest.

“And then some flour, to make it _thick_.”

“Mmmmm.” Could feel the growl in his chest.

“and then I add my secret ingredient.”

You squeal as he pulls you into him. Now squished against his chest you look up only to see a man with the most beautiful eyes lovingly looking back at you.

“And what is that, my sweet y/n?” he whispers.

Your faces are inches away from each other. You give him a soft peck on the lips.

“Every single ounce of my love for you, my dear Jumin.”

You kiss him deeper now, full of love and immense joy. He tastes like sweet blueberries and smelled like syrup and fresh fabric softener. You felt at home in his arms.

As you cradle his lap you pull back to gasp for air. He takes your hands from his shoulders and puts them to his mouth, giving them a quick kiss.

“I love you, y/n” he says breathlessly.

“and I love you, Jumin.” You rest your head against his.

You smile knowing today will be a lot of fun.


End file.
